


History Partners

by Athenaness21 (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, History, M/M, Studying, blah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Athenaness21
Summary: It's 8:00 and Alex just remembered that he has a report due tommorow.





	

Halfway through his writing, Alex remembered that he had a 12 page essay due tomorrow. And that he had a partner for it. Who was supposed to help him. And it was due tomorrow. Tomorrow being in four hours. He took small comfort in the fact that he knew he partner’s phone number, so not all hope was lost.

    He dialed the number on his phone.

    “Hello?” The voice on the other side said. They sounded slightly giddy.

   “Hi. This is Alex, your history partner. We have that essay due tomorrow?”

    “Oh, yeah. That. Do you want me to come over?”

    “Yes.”

 

Half an hour later the boy was at his his door, sitting on the edge of the railing and kicking his legs. “I rang the doorbell like, fifty times. I thought I had the wrong house.”

    “Yeah, I’m sorry. I was in the middle of a paragraph.” Alex watched the boy. He had curly brown hair and a turtle earing in his left ear. A gray backpack was slung over his shoulder. “Do you want to come in?”

    “No, lets write our report out here in the below zero weather.” The boy said dryly. “Yes, I would like to come in.” 

    Alex blushed. “Okay, then, come on.” He held the door open. The boy walked in. looking around. 

    “Wow. Um, how much do you write?”

    “A lot.” Alex said. “This way,” he said, pointing up the stairs. “So, what was our subject again?” he said, trying to walk up the stairs backwards. 

    “Revolutionary war.”

    “Oh.”

    Alex looked at his bookshelf. “War… war, revolutionary. Washington…” He took a book off the shelf. It look about as long as ‘The Game Of Thrones’, but less interesting. And probably less death. Alex had never gotten around to reading it, but he prided himself on having a book about every subject, so he had it.

    “Here.” He said, hefting it onto his desk. 

    The boy was sitting on his bed, bouncing slightly, eating a chocolate bar. “Am I supposed to  _ read  _ that?”

    “Yes.”

    “Dude, I barely have the attention span for Vine. There’s no way I’m getting through that.”

   “Well, what am I supposed to do, read it to you?”

    “Ooh, yes.” The boy lit up and took another bite. “I’ll pay you in chocolate.” He took out three other chocolate bars. “Please?”

     Alex looked at the book, then back at the boy. He sighed. “I don’t even know your name. Why should I spend this long reading to you.”

    “John.”

   “What?”

    “Now you know my name.” The boy took another bite of his chocolate. “So?”

    “Fine. The revolutionary war started in 1778. Some main causes were taxes, lack of representation, and other things, such as teenagers who went to Kings College.”

    Alex sat down on his bed, stretching his legs. “The war lasted for about eight years, during which there were many battles, and many strategic retreats.”

    The boy, John, sat down next to him and peered over his shoulder. “Strategic retreats. Nice.” He leaned back and folded his hands behind his head. Alex stared at him. He nodded. “Go on.”

    “Some people involved were George Washington, Alexander Hamilton, and Aaron Burr.” Alex wasn’t even reading anymore, he was just reciting facts from memory. John seemed to notice. 

    “You’re not reading,” he accused. 

   “No, I’m not.”

    “You don’t even need to research for this, do you.”

   “No.”

   “Can you tell me a story?”

   “No. We’re supposed to be researching.”

   “Tell me a story about the revolutionary war, then.”

   “Okay. Once upon a time, there was a boy named Alexander Hamilton.”

   “The guy on the ten dollar bill.” 

  “Yeah. Anyway, this guy was an idiot, but at this point, he wasn’t as much of an idiot.”

  “Kay.”

   “He was bi, and fell in love with… slightly more people than was acceptable at that time.”

   “I don’t want to hear a love story.”

   “Too bad. So, anyway, he fell in love with this guy named John Laurens, who was a soldier, like Alex. He also fell in love with Eliza Schuyler, who was the daughter of a rich guy.”

   “Cool.” John shifted. “This story is boring.”

   “You asked for a story. You could be hearing about a war.”

   “Wars are boring too.” John sighed. “Aren’t we supposed to be writing?”

   “I write fast. I’ll do it in the morning.”

   “Okay.” John sighed, and slid down, until he was lying down. “Can you read some more from that book? I want to fall asleep.”

    “Okay.” Alex opened the book again. “The general rang the bell. Once, again, and again…”

 

The next morning, John woke up in Alex’s bed. Alex was sitting at his desk, writing frantically. There were thirteen pages piled up by him, and he seemed pretty far from being done. 

    “You only have to write twelve pages.”

    “What?”

   “You don’t need to write that much.”

   “Oh. Didn’t we have to write fifteen?”

   “No.”

   John turned over. “What time is it?”

   “Six.”

   “When do you catch the bus?”

   “My mom drives me.”

   “I should probably walk home.”

   “Yeah. I’ll bring the report to school.” Alex didn’t look up, and didn’t stop writing. “Bye.”

   “Bye…” John smiled at him. “I’ll see you at school.”

 

At school, John’s friends were waiting, smirking. “Where were you last night?” Laf asked. “You never answered your phone.”

    “I was at my house, like always.” He smiled innocenly at Laf. “You don’t need to worry about me.”

    “Why didn’t you answer your phone?”

   “Um, because I, um…”

   “John.” Alex ran up behind him. “I finished.”

   Laf grinned at John. “‘I stayed home last night’ my ass.”

   Herc had one arm slung over Laf’s shoulder. “Are you going to introduce us?”

   “This is Alex. He’s my history partner. We were studying last night. That’s it.”

   Alex frowned at the paper. “John,” he said, tugging on his sleeve. “I need to show you something, if you’re going to read this to the class.” 

    John followed him into a classroom. Alex smiled at him. “So.”

   “What?”

   Alex kissed him. 

    John did not expect this. He had expected Alex to talk to him about their report, not kiss him. But, he supposed, he didn’t have that much of an issue with this.

 

He kissed Alex back.

Alex decided that he probably needed to work on his impulse control.


End file.
